Grisáceo
by Angry Chiar
Summary: Una decisión por el Emperador Quincy transformaría el mundo que conocía en agonía, dejando en su lugar una sola decisión al alcance: unírsele. Ichigo sabe que no hay marcha atrás y que al final de todo, la muerte sea el único escape posible...
1. I

Primera historia, veremos que sale.

Pienso que el ultimo arco tenía potencial para ser de lo mejor de Bleach. La forma en la que comenzó prometía mucho lamentablemente, no fue el caso. Kubo empezó planteando un conflicto en el que ni el bien o el mal existían en las guerras, para transformarlo en un cliché del bien versus el mal. La idea de esta historia es aprovechar todos esos huecos que quedaron, como así los olvidados personajes de este arco. Calculo que serán tres capítulos hasta romper definitivamente con el canon.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

El Segundo Oficial de la Primera División Chojiro Sasakibe, un Shinigami respetado por algunos, llamado cobarde por otros, a pesar de lo que pudieran murmurar a su espalda, si algo no se le podía reprochar al primer discípulo del líder del Gotei 13 era su lealtad a este último.

Puesto que esta formidable lealtad, era lo que lo mantenía de pie frente a la recién presentada amenaza, que hizo presencia frente a él y los otros miembros de la Primera División en la puerta Kokuryou. Siete Reiatsu de avasallador poder, hicieron su entrada en el Seireitei, la forma en la que ingresaron sin ser detectados, y como traspasaron el Shakonmaku sin despertar la más mínima alarma de que el Seireitei estaba siendo invadido, permanecía como un misterio para Chojiro.

Aunque no era de relevancia el cómo ingresaron en este momento.

 _Debía detenerlos_.

Escupió sangre. Se llevó su mano izquierda a su costilla derecha, estaban rotas, severos cortes en su cuerpo le restringen su movimiento. No sabía cuánto resistiría. A pesar de sus heridas, su inquebrantable voluntad hacia Genryusai Yamamoto lo mantenía de pie. Si este era el final del camino, él lo aceptaría tal cual era, esa era la voluntad de las Trece Divisiones, anteponer el bienestar propio, por el bien común de todos.

Ni el poder de su Shikai fue de utilidad, ni su vasta experiencia con los hechizos de Kido le sirvieron de poco y nada. Tenía una última carta para jugar, una que ni siquiera considero hacer de su uso, en la guerra librada contra Aizen, y por primera vez en 2000 años la utilizaría.

Adoptó una posición más ofensiva. Elevó su Reiatsu hasta el límite, a pesar de su maltrecho cuerpo y pronunció las palabras que aguardaban 2000 años en ser dichas…

—¡Bankai!

* * *

Para Driscoll Berci ser seleccionado dentro del privilegiado grupo de Quincys que entregaría la misiva de guerra del Wandenreich hacia la Sociedad de Almas, era un privilegio del que pocos podrían alardear en el futuro próximo. Aunque debía de admitir, que esperaba hallar oponentes de mayor calibre a su llegada, si bien el Daten informaba que, al teniente del Primer Escuadrón, no era un adversario a subestimar, a sus ojos le resultaba algo difícil de creer.

¿Cuánto duró su pelea? ¿Dos minutos máximos?

" _Que decepción…"_

Aunque por la forma en que las cosas se estaban desenvolviendo, no tardaría en ver el Bankai de su oponente.

Disparó una Heilig Pfeil con la suficiente potencia para herirlo fatalmente, Sasakibe en un flash de Shunpo logró esquivarla, aunque careció del tiempo para reaccionar, ya que Driscoll desapareció de donde disparó la flecha, para reaparecer detrás suyo y asestar un codazo en su rostro que lo mandó rodando varios metros hacia izquierda.

Aquella demostración de brutalidad, lo hacía valedor de su Schrift, The Overkill.

Con el teniente de pie, noto una fluctuación en el ambiente, percibió que la presión espiritual del Shinigami empezó a dispararse.

" _Finalmente"_ pensó esbozando una sádica sonrisa, al palpitar lo que estuvo aguardando, desde que el Shinigami hizo presencia frente a ellos para detenerlos.

Llevando su mano derecha, a uno de los compartimientos de su abrigo sacó un objeto ovalado hecho de metal con la cruz Quincy en él y lo apuntó hacia la fuente de poder frente a sus ojos.

Una corriente de oscura energía, brotó del medallón provocando que el Bankai de Chojiro se desintegrara.

Dejando a su enemigo sin la más remota chance de salir con vida de este enfrentamiento.

Driscoll decidió dejar de jugar, y ponerle fin un punto final al combate.

—Es el fin Shinigami.

* * *

El grupo procedió hacia la oficina central de la Primera División con relativa facilidad, cualquier intento de oponerse les por parte de los Shinigami, era rápidamente anulado, por parte de los Quincy. Sangre bañaba las paredes y suelo de los corredores del Primer Escuadrón.

Para Bambietta Basterbine, la Stern Ritter "E" la falta de interés por preservar sus vidas por parte de los Shinigami, le resultaba extremadamente tedioso. ¿Qué no se dieron cuenta de que atacarlos, resultaría en sus muertes?

Al parecer la falta de interés propio, era una cualidad compartida por todo el Gotei Trece.

Al ver cómo uno se abalanzaba hacia ella con su Zanpakuto, blandiendo la hacia su torso. Rápidamente cualquier ilusión de victoria fue detenida en seco, cuando fue velozmente eviscerado por el filo de su espada, sin desaprovechar la más mínima de su energía.

Eran como moscas si se observaba detalladamente.

Aunque parte de su fastidio no derivaba directamente de los Shinigami. Frente a ella, el Arrancar Luders Friegen lideraba al grupo Quincy. Si han de preguntarle cuál era el motivo, de que un Hollow estuviera a la cabeza de un grupo élite Quincy, ella respondería que la función de dicho Arrancar era crear una distracción, un señuelo para los Shinigami. No era el caso.

El susodicho sería el encargado del intercambio verbal, entre su grupo y el líder Shinigami. Un Arrancar sería la voz del Wandenreich, palabra más, palabra menos.

" _¡Ridículo!"_

Y aunque, no ansiaba más que aterrizar un espadazo, sobre el cuello del Arrancar "por accidente", las órdenes eran claras como el agua. Actuar como protección de este. Era la tarea encomendada, por su Majestad. No se permiten objeciones.

El Arrancar Luders Friegen, debía decir que actualmente se sentía bendecido. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Había sido seleccionado personalmente para entregar el mensaje divino del Emperador, que Yhwach haya puesto su confianza en él, de todos los miembros del Wandenreich ¡De todos los Stern Ritter, mejor dicho! solo significaban buenas cosas a su regreso a Silbern. Claro si de alguna forma no lo estropeaba ¿Tal vez, un ascenso en los rangos del Imperio Quincy? Solo su Majestad lo diría.

Si bien el rango que sostenía dentro del Wandenreich no era nada despreciable, ya que podría considerarse superior al de un simple Soldat, teniendo en cuenta su raza. Luders sabía de la hostilidad sostenida por los Quincy hacia los de su especie, eran vistos como objetos desechables. La Vanguardia Arrancar, solía ser utilizada para asignaciones de alto riesgo, misiones suicidas, en resumen. Aquellas misiones donde el imperio no deseaba arriesgar invaluables soldados en misiones que sencillamente podrían cumplir otros, usualmente el porcentaje de supervivencia de los Arrancar, en este tipo de tareas era relativamente bajo. Hasta el punto que muchos no podían volver a combatir, en ese caso eran despachados de su servicio al Wandenreich.

En eso recaía el peso de cumplir exitosamente esta asignación, para él. No era idiota sabía que Yhwach podría hallar cualquier Arrancar con los pocos sesos, para servirle, tenía que ser útil a los ojos del Emperador, cumplir lo que sea que se le ordenara, para respirar un día más. A fin de cuentas, formaba parte de un imperio, que estaba compuesto por una raza, que exterminaba Hollows. Naturalmente eran aborrecidos.

Arribaron a la oficina del Comandante General, para encontrarlo sentado, en la silla perteneciente a su escritorio.

—¿Quiénes son? —Preguntó Yamamoto. Los siglos de experiencia reflejándose, en su compuesta voz.

—No es necesario revelar nuestras identidades. Ya que tú sabes quienes somos —Respondió Luders. Cualquier signo de intimidación en su voz, por estar en presencia del Comandante General descartada. —Hemos venido… A declararte la guerra, Genryusai Yamamoto.

Un fuerte estallido provino de la pared a la izquierda de los Quincy. Una vez disipado el humo creado por la explosión, develó la figura de Chojiro Sasakibe empalado por una flecha formada de Reishi color celeste con forma de lanza. Segundos más tarde, Driscoll reapareció por la abertura creada por su ataque.

—No te entristezcas por él —Habló Luders, volteándose a observar al teniente. —Fue muy amable demostrarte cuál será tu final. —Comentó el Arrancar con jovialidad.

* * *

Asguiaro Ebern, observó desde su actual posición escondido entre los callejones adyacentes a unas casas, en dirección hacia donde se hallaba su objetivo.

Con la primera fase de su plan completada; visualización y espionaje de su futuro oponente, solo requería cumplir la restante; confrontación y robo.

Si bien la primera parte de su asignación dada por Yhwach, había transcurrido sin altercados, dado la naturaleza simple de esta. Usar un cebo de Hollows para atraer la mayor cantidad posible a Karakura, esperar la aparición de Kurosaki y reportar cualquier anormalidad avistada. La llegada de Kurosaki se vio demorada al parecer, en su lugar Ebern presenció a dos Shinigami inexpertos, intentando detener a la horda de Hollows sin éxito alguno. Debía decir que las probabilidades que siguieran con vida, eran ínfimas.

Observó el medallón entregado personalmente por su Majestad, este sería el objeto a utilizar, en su batalla con Ichigo Kurosaki. Su tamaño lo suficiente diminuto para caberle en la palma de la mano. Restaba importancia su tamaño ya que este mismo, lo haría emerger victorioso sobre el Shinigami Sustituto, y regresar al Wandenreich con toda la gloria que eso conllevaba.

El medallón le permitiría usurpar el Bankai del adolescente.

Se elevó hacia el cielo de Karakura, observó el reluciente astro que se reflejaba en él. Comprobó el medallón por última vez.

" _Todo en orden."_

Agudizó sus sentidos, noto seis Reiatsus en la planta superior de la casa, pero fue uno en particular el que llamó su atención. _"Te tengo Kurosaki"_ , puesto que este era el motivo de su visita al Mundo de los Vivos. Sigilosamente avanzó hacia la única entrada que visibilizó, una ventana que convenientemente conducía directamente a su objetivo.

El Arrancar se introdujo formalmente.

—Extiendo mis saludos hacia ti, Kurosaki Ichigo. Me llamo Asguiaro Ebern. —Habló Ebern, posado en la única cama de la habitación.

Sorprendido por la inesperada visita, Ichigo se volteó, sus sentidos alerta. Observó en detalle al imprevisto visitante, lo único sobresaliente de este, una máscara adornaba sus facciones cubriendo el ojo izquierdo. Aunque pudiera notar un nivel de poder considerablemente inferior al suyo, no hacía daño estar preparado para lo que sea que esté sujeto tenga en mente. Y si lo que asumía por la máscara era correcto…

—Si estás aquí para vengar a Aizen, no es el mejor momento.

—¿Vengar a Aizen? —Preguntó perplejo.

—Si, la máscara —Apuntó Ichigo, hacia su rostro. Confirmando lo que intuía. —Eres un Arrancar, ¿correcto?

" _¿Arrancar?"_ Si hay algo que hallaba más fastidioso, era la sola mención de que lo encasillaran, como un simple Arrancar.

La gracia divina del emperador le había permitido seguir viviendo, le ofreció la inmejorable oportunidad de servirle. Él no era como el resto de los desperdicios de esa raza. Él era superior, su Majestad le concedió eso, le dio la posibilidad de ser más fuerte, de evolucionar más allá de esa pútrida raza.

" _No soy un Hollow, sirvo a su Majestad. ¡No soy basura!"_

Ebern permaneció en silencio. Su cuerpo tenso.

—No soy un Arrancar, niño. —Afirmó. Sus dientes chirriando, intentando mantener la compostura.

Emergió de su cuerpo humano, este último cayó hacia atrás, ahora inhabitado. Ichigo ahora en su forma Shinigami, salto hacia los cielos de Karakura, Ebern permaneció a su espalda.

—Como dije antes, ahora no es buen momento, para hacer lo que sea que viniste a hacer.

Ebern sonrió. Sacó a relucir, la cruz Quincy en su muñeca y formó un masivo arco de Reishi. El Arrancar, observó con gozo la reacción del adolescente. Ni remotamente se esperaba hallar uno de estos hoy, eso lo podía apostar, parecía que lo había golpeado una epifanía al mocoso.

—¿¡Qué sucede Kurosaki!?, ¿¡Te resulta familiar!? —Exclamó Ebern. Tenía el elemento sorpresa, mejor capitalizarlo.

Procedió a disparar una abundante cantidad de ráfagas, desde los cuatro cañones recién formados en su arco.

Si bien los acontecimientos recientes lo habían atrapado con la guardia baja, Ichigo pudo esquivar los ataques. Más no así acercarse al Arrancar. Las consecutivas ráfagas de ataque lo hacían mantener una posición defensiva.

—¿¡Solo sabes esquivar!? —instigó el Hollow. —¡Será mejor que uses tu Bankai, si quieres derrotarme!

Tal vez una provocación, daría lo que vino a buscar del adolescente.

Para su anhelo, escuchó las ansiadas palabras.

—...Ban…

Su rostro se contrajo en una sonrisa inefable. Extrajo el medallón de su abrigo.

" _Esto es para ti Kurosaki. Es el fin."_

—...kai…

Una masiva X oscura se formó en frente de Ebern, de ella pilares de luz se dispararon hacia el Shinigami. La refulgente luz, provocó que Ichigo se cubriera de ella utilizando sus brazos. Ebern comenzó a recitar el comando de activación del medallón

— _Aufreide. Meer eh wolken, wolken eh regen, regen eh nebel. Sieht balle eh um sieht ballen. Wir gut freude, Danach Vrund Dill Becher._

Un grito abandonó la boca del Sustituto, al sentir como la materia y energía de sus túnicas eran arrancadas. Solo faltaba terminarlo, y regresaría Silbern victorioso.

Cualquier ilusión de victoria fue puesta a descansar, al sentir como su oponente destrozaba los pilares de luz con un simple balanceo de su Katana.

El Shinigami Sustituto se abalanzó contra él alzando su espada, cargando lo que aparentaba ser su ataque insignia, según la inteligencia Quincy.

—Getsuga…

—¡Eso es imposible!

—Tenshou…

Ebern fue tragado por un abismo oscuro de Reishi. Su cuerpo explotó de dolor al sentir todo su ser arder por el ataque. Aunque con su de segura nueva chamuscada apariencia; seguía con vida. Hierro una habilidad heredada por su lado Hollow lo había salvado. Irónico que lo que más odiaba de sí mismo, lo mantuviera de pie respirando.

Rápidamente descartó cualquier noción de aborrecimiento a sí mismo, y sus pensamientos fueron remplazados por furia y confusión.

Ichigo reapareció detrás suyo, colocando a Tensa Zangetsu sobre el hombro de Ebern.

—¿¡Por qué tu Bankai no desaparece!? —Cuestionó furibundo, no pudiendo asimilar lo acontecido.

—¿Desaparece? ¿A qué te refieres? —Ichigo lo observó curioso, tratando de descifrar el significado detrás de sus palabras —Sabes, al principio no me interesabas, pero te vienes conmigo.

—Diablos…

Cuando la situación aparentaba ser un callejón sin salida para el Arrancar, una sombra oscura hizo su aparición frente a él.

—Lo siento, esta sombra solo oculta a los elegidos… —Dijo Ebern, introduciéndose en ella, y terminando aquella fatídica asignación para su persona.

El Arrancar se desvaneció junto con la sombra, dejando al adolescente con más dudas que respuestas.

* * *

Ya dentro de la sombra rumbo al Wandenreich. El escozor causado por las quemaduras, del ataque de comenzó a afligir sus movimientos.

Ebern comenzó a meditar sobre lo sucedido.

Después de este estrepitoso fracaso, su vida no valdría lo mismo a los ojos de Yhwach. No solo había sido derrotado y humillado, sino que había fallado la parte más crucial de su asignación; robar el Bankai de Kurosaki. Su vida pendía de un fino hilo, si se detenía a pensar. Todavía tenía la tarea de entregar su reporte al Emperador.

Quedaba en aguardar la decisión de su Majestad. Estaba seguro que sería misericordioso con él. Que le permitirá conservar su vida, para seguir sirviendo al Wandenreich.

Solo le quedaba la incertidumbre de la espera.


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.

Deidara Kamiruzu: Desde ya, ¡gracias por leer!, y me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capitulo.

* * *

Si tenía que recapitular las circunstancias, en las que se hallaba actualmente, Luders Friegen debía de acotar que remotamente se esperaba, que la serie de eventos que desencadenaría su regreso triunfal al Wandenreich le fueran tan perjudiciales. Razonó que, tras la exitosa asignación, en la Sociedad de Almas, sería agasajado por Yhwach. El tan ansiado ascenso en los rangos Quincy al alcance de su palma. Veía un futuro próspero para su persona, lejos de la acosadora sombra de la muerte que acechaba a los de su raza.

Todo lo contrario.

Al ingresar en la recámara de Su Majestad, se encontró con su par Arrancar. El desagrado que sostenía hacia Ebern, era devuelto con la misma vehemencia por el otro, hasta llegar al punto que procuraba rehuir de la presencia de aquel que era de su especie, durante sus estadías en el Wandenreich.

Al verlo en su agraviado estado, no pudo evitar mofarse, y para colmo de males estaba postrado en su presencia. Se odiaban, no había propósito en esconderlo. La situación pudo haber escalado a un enfrentamiento, ya que Ebern no se contuvo en responderle, pero la intervención de Yhwach le puso fin, a cualquier posible hostilidad, de la forma más concluyente.

Su Majestad, desaprobaba los pleitos entre sus soldados de manera categórica, ya sea la más mínima insinuación de uno, el Emperador Quincy lo reprimiría de la manera más brutal. Un método de proceder barbárico, pero eficaz a la hora de mantener el orden dentro de sus fuerzas, que contaban con un temperamento complejo, por decirlo a la ligera. Nadie deseaba ser un ejemplo de este tipo de situaciones.

Pues Luders se había convertido en uno, hace meros instantes. Prueba de eso, la "remodelación" sufrida en el sector derecho de su cuerpo, causada por Yhwach.

Jadeó entrecortada mente, echó un vistazo hacia donde solía estar derecho, la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo a borbotones, manchando la fría superficie en la que yacía. A este paso moriría desangrado, si no trataba pronto la herida. El dolor disparándose a través de su sistema nervioso, hacía que la simple tarea de mantenerse de arrodillado, sea considerada una proeza cuando luchaba con cada fibra de su ser, por mantenerse lúcido, para seguir el hilo de lo que sea que Yhwach le dijera. No quería agregar más calamidades a su estado actual, si el Emperador Quincy percibía la más mínima falta de respeto, perdería algo más que uno de sus brazos.

La situación continuó agravándose, para el Arrancar, cuando Yhwach rompió el silencio formado en la recámara _._

—Cinco días…

—¡Sí **,** señor!, —Comenzó, exaltado Luders, para luego continuar. —es el tiempo necesario, para que la Sociedad de Almas y nosotros nos preparemos para la batalla…

—Es el futuro.

Se sintió desconcertado por las palabras de Su Majestad, y el cauce que este tomaría.

—Hace dos días, cuando fuiste a inspeccionar el ángulo a ser usado para traspasar la frontera, dijiste que, a este ritmo en un futuro cercano, la Sociedad de Almas perdería el balance de almas con el Mundo de los Vivos.

Luders no se atrevió a responder. El silencio parecía ser su mejor carta, en este momento.

—¿Verdad? —Yhwach preguntó, para luego escrutar al Arrancar con una inquisitiva mirada. —Luders Friegen, ¿Quizás eres un profeta?

Vaciló en responder, lo único que escapó sus labios fue un tenue: —¿Qué…?

—Responde, solo te he preguntado… Si eres un profeta o no.

—...No… No lo soy —Respondió demasiado asustado, para hilvanar una respuesta apropiada.

—¿Entonces por qué hablas del futuro? Quiero escuchar sobre el presente.

La recamara se vio brevemente iluminada, cuando un destello de energía salido de palma de Yhwach, impactó contra Luders, provocando que este cayera hacia atrás, sin la mitad superior de su torso. La sangre roció a Ebern, puesto que se encontraba próximo, al ahora fallecido Arrancar, causando que este temblara y un aterrorizado gemido abandonara su boca, por la reciente demostración de poderío del Emperador.

—Ebern —Habló Yhwach, dirigiendo su atención al Arrancar restante, en la habitación.

—¡Sí, señor!

—No tengo motivos, para elogiarte o para culparte. Hiciste suficiente para retrasar a Ichigo Kurosaki.

—¡Gracias, señor!

—Y por eso puedes convertirte en la primera piedra para "construir" la paz.

Un resplandor lleno el campo de visión de Ebern.

* * *

—Vaya, eso ha sido intenso.

Ya alejados, de la recámara del líder del Wandenreich. Askin Nakk Le Vaar, profirió, con sobreactuado cansado tono de voz; tras atestiguar lo aterrador que su líder, podía ser, cuando se lo proponía. Si bien estaba al tanto, de cómo se manejaban los hilos de poder, en el imperio, lo seguía hallando como un asunto muy escabroso, para su gusto.

Había sido, uno de los cinco Stern Ritter, seleccionado para enviar la declaración de guerra. Aunque su rol, solo se vio limitado a actuar como guardaespaldas de aquel Arrancar.

A decir la verdad, no albergaba ningún recelo, hacia los Hollows como el resto de sus compatriotas. Si Su Majestad, consideraba digno de ser la voz del Wandenreich ¡Excelente! Menos trabajo de su parte. Tampoco le concernía lo que les sucedieran, a fin de cuentas, las decisiones de Yhwach y su forma de proceder, solo le concernía a él. No es como si fuera a interponerse en la línea de fuego, por algún Arrancar cualquiera.

Debía confiar en el juicio de Su Majestad ¿Verdad?

—Cierto. Y después de semejante tarea, debo decir que estoy satisfecha con el resultado —A la izquierda de Askin, Bambietta Basterbine agregó con una sonrisa y un asentamiento de cabeza.

Tras marcharse de la cámara del Emperador, los Quincy sobrantes se diseminaron, para retirarse a sus habitaciones privadas en Silbern. Dejando tanto a "The Explode" como a Nakk Le Vaar, en soledad dentro de los vastos corredores del castillo imperial.

Los individuos que componían, los rangos de los Stern Ritter, se intercalaban entre; dementes, espeluznantes y un selecto grupo que parecían comportarse, como personas normales. Claro que, dada las circunstancias, en las que vivían, la definición de "normal" fluctuaba considerablemente. Para Bambietta, Askin se hallaba en lo que consideraba "ordinario". Aunque el temperamento, de este último solía variar entre extravagante, engorroso y apático. Si bien, sus interacciones dentro de los rangos Quincy, se limitaban a un grupo de mujeres de misma jerarquía. Para ella Nakk Le Vaar calificaba, lo suficientemente tolerable para mantener una charla apropiada.

Claro, debía aclarar que ella no era un arquetipo de camaradería entre sus compatriotas… La forma de proceder cuando se hallaba agobiada, podría encasillarse como algo neurótico, por ojos ajenos.

—Espero que esto, libre a los pobres Soldats de pasar tiempo de calidad contigo —Comentó sardónicamente Askin. —Imagínate si los rumores llegaran a oído de los civiles. Nadie se uniría a un ejército, donde es más probable ser asesinado por un aliado que un enemigo…

Eran esa clase de acotaciones, que le provocaban un gran de deseo, de hacer uso de su Schrift, sobre el rostro de Nakk Le Vaar.

Su rostro se contrajo a una mueca de enfado.

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia. Lo que haga o deje de hacer —Respondió Basterbine, dejando de entrever el fastidio que aquel comentario le provocó.

—Es por tu bien. Sabes cómo lidia Su Majestad, con esa clase de comportamiento. Pero si no te importa… Valió la pena el intento —Habló Askin encogiéndose de hombros.

"The Explode", se limitó a no replicar, puesto que carecía de sentido. Había llegado hace algún tiempo, a la conclusión, que la mejor forma de evitarse jaquecas, debido a la extravagante conducta del otro Stern Ritter era eludir aquellos comentarios mordaces.

O al menos intentarlo...

—He escuchado que pronto, tendremos a un nuevo miembro entre nosotros— Retomo el hilo de conversación Askin.

Basterbine lo observó, como si le crecieran dos cabezas. Las noticias de esa índole, en el Wandenreich volaban a decir la verdad, eran un ejército, al fin y al cabo, después de estar varados dentro del Schatten Bereich, por tan largo periodo de tiempo... La acción escaseaba a decir la verdad. No era como si pudieran, dar a comenzar una guerra entre ellos, solo para matar al ocio.

Así que rastrear esta clase de rumores, siempre servían para amenizar los días de aburrimiento, dentro del Imperio Quincy.

—¿Qué?, ¿Quién es, y quién te lo dijo?

—Al parecer es un Quincy, del Mundo de los Vivos —Respondió Nakk Le Vaar, observándola de reojo, intentando descifrar, cómo le había caído el rumor. —No sé qué posición le otorgará Su Majestad. Pero al parecer ya se ha reunido con él, varias veces. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, para que sea introducido. Sabes que siempre estoy informado. —Hizo una leve pausa, para darle tiempo, para que sus palabras se asentarán en Bambietta y la implicancia que llevaban. Para luego retomar. —Procura que esta información no llegue a ese círculo de mujeres con las que te reúnes ¿Sí?

Nuevas preguntas afloraron en ella. Siendo la principal; ¿Quién _exactamente_ era?, ¿Que lo hacía, merecedor de reunirse con su líder en reiteradas ocasiones? Su expresión denotaba confusión.

Si bien no había ojeado el Daten en un tiempo, recordaba que la información conferida por la inteligencia Quincy, hablaba de los Ishida, una de las pocas familias remanentes en aquella dimensión, y los únicos Echt Quincy fuera del Wandenreich. Aunque no evocaba en su memoria, los rasgos físicos pertinentes, o cuantos componían aquella familia.

Debía de ser uno de ellos.

Arribaron a una separación del corredor que transitaban. Por aquel camino se encontraba la habitación del Stern Ritter "D"

—Aquí nos separamos Bambietta. Será mejor descansar, una vez que comencemos a movilizarnos, será un lujo poder hacerlo —Habló "The Death Dealing", haciendo énfasis en sus palabras con un sobre dramático bostezo.

Askin desapareció de su visión prontamente. La última oración del otro Stern Ritter, hizo virar sus ansiedades al conflicto, que se avecinaba. La guerra contra el Gotei Trece, era inminente, así que la última sentencia de aquel con el que compartía rango, tenía su cuota de razón. Tal vez descansar un poco no le haría daño...

Bambietta emprendió marcha hacia sus aposentos, sumergida en sus reflexiones internas, consecuencia por la última revelación.

* * *

Se había esfumado.

Las circunstancias, que rodeaban a la aparición de aquel Arrancar, las encontraba desconcertantes. Había llegado a cavilar, que el único motivo que justificara dicha aparición, era para vengar a Aizen en una misión suicida, a decir la verdad. Ninguna de las técnicas que utilizó correspondían a un Hollow, sumado a aquel portal de Reishi oscuro, que se asimilaba a una sombra en apariencia, no guardaba ningún parecido con una Garganta; técnica empleada por el antiguo ejército de Aizen, para viajar entre dimensiones.

— _No soy un Arrancar, niño…_

Al regresar a su hogar, después del combate, prosiguió a relatar lo que había sucedido a sus amigos, desde el extraño comportamiento exhibido por el Arrancar, al intento de usurparle su Bankai y el arco Quincy que utilizo para enfrentarlo.

—…Y después se desvaneció utilizando una especie de sombra hecha de Reishi.

El tono conversacional era casual, como si hablaran de tareas del instituto, en vez de seres que sobrepasan la barrera de lo sobrenatural. No existía preocupación en la voz, de sus compañeros, dado el oponente que enfrentó; lo creían capaz de poder manejar la situación. Lo que era bueno si se ponía a divagar.

Orihime actuó típicamente, preguntando:" ¿Te hirieron?", Chad se limitó a emitir un casi desinteresado "Huh". Ishida fue el único, que se aventuró a interpelar, acerca de aquel singular sujeto, y los misterios que lo envolvían.

—Dijiste que utilizó una cruz Quincy… —Habló pensativo. Sentado a los pies de la cama, de su anfitrión, Uryū viró sus ojos con interés hacia Ichigo. —¿Sabes de dónde vino?

—No, pensé que de Hueco Mundo. —Respondió Kurosaki, negando con la cabeza. —Pero no estoy seguro. No dijo nada importante, excepto las provocaciones estándar de combate.

Los ojos de Ishida centellearon imperceptiblemente. La información conferida por Kurosaki, había causado en él una deducción, sobre bajo qué motivos operó aquel Arrancar. No creía en las coincidencias, podía percibir que el Wandenreich tenía relación con los eventos transcurridos.

—Lo investigare…

Aunque lo dejó intrigado la última respuesta de Uryū, Ichigo decidió no presionar sobre el asunto. Antes de poder proceder con su historia, el sonido de lo que parecía ser un celular, cortó su línea de diálogo. Observó hacia Yuki uno de los dos Shinigami rescatados varias noches atrás, ya que el extraño sonido que rayaba una grabación de mala calidad, provenía de él.

El joven sacó el Denreishinki, un aparato de comunicación, hecho con la finalidad de contactar con los Shinigamis, estacionados en el Mundo de los Vivos, y tomó la llamada. A medida que conversaba con su interlocutor en la otra línea, su rostro se convirtió en una expresión de sobresalto.

—L-Lo siento Kurosaki, pero nos han ordenado regresar urgentemente… Para un funeral.

* * *

Haschwalth levantó el medallón; ahora en el suelo después de la muerte de su antiguo propietario. Varios Soldats, se ocupaban de la tarea, de limpiar el enchastre causado, por los dos cadáveres en la recámara.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Yhwach. Sentado a algunos metros en su trono.

—El medallón de Ebern, —Respondió indiferente. —parece que ha sido utilizado, pero… Fue incapaz de robar el Bankai de Kurosaki.

—Ya veo. Tendremos que utilizar algo diferente.

—Sabíamos que sucedería, pero siento que hay un gran valor en tenerlo probado.

—Incluso los idiotas de sangre caliente pueden ser útiles, a veces. —Añadió el Emperador reflexionando. —Contacta a la Jagdarmee y diles que traigan algunos idiotas sin matarlos. Comienza con los preparativos para la invasión Jugram.

—Así será, Su Majestad.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki, no era un hombre que se sintiera enajenado a las guerras y lo que derivaban de ellas: muerte. Era parte del oficio como Shinigami, aprender a acarrear la pérdida de aquellos a los que queremos y tenemos en estima. Claro, decirlo era fácil, llevarlo a cabo era otra cosa distinta. No existen palabras, demasiado elocuentes, para erguir el espíritu, de la persona que sufrió dicha pérdida. Lo único que se puede hacer, es acompañar a los camaradas y familia del difunto. La muerte de Chojiro Sasakibe fue algo súbito, si bien en su línea de deber, uno debería esperar hallar cosas de esta índole, nunca se está lo suficiente resguardado para el momento.

De pie junto a su teniente, observó a una distancia corta de ambos, al capitán Yamamoto con la cabeza inclinada, en señal de respeto y duelo. En frente suyo, había una pira destinada a cremar el cuerpo del antiguo Oficial de la Primera División, ahora en mejor estado después de ser limpiado para la ceremonia crematoria.

—Sasakibe Chojiro fue un hombre que juró ser teniente por el resto de su vida a Yamamoto Genryusai. Este hombre usó su Bankai por primera vez en batalla, y falleció. Subalternos como nosotros no podemos entender el dolor del Capitán Comandante.

Concluido el discurso del capitán de la Sexta División, Yamamoto dio la orden para el comienzo de la cremación. El fuego comenzó sosegado, pero con paso firme a quemar la estructura, hasta que el cuerpo del hombre fue consumido enteramente por las llamas.

Unos minutos transcurrieron, y el Capitán Comandante se alejó en soledad, de la ahora pila de cenizas.

" _No diré adiós Chojiro… No hasta que tu asesino, muera por mi espada."_

* * *

—Jagdarmee uno, nos ha contactado. El "Poder Especial de Guerra", Kurosaki Ichigo, ha sido avistado en Hueco Mundo. Actualmente se encuentra peleando con el Capitán Ejecutivo de Caza, Quilge Opie.

Yhwach escuchó el informe con una sonrisa socarrona. El destino tenía insólitas formas de sorprenderlo, aún con su más de 1000 años de sabiduría a cuestas. Que humoristico resultaba, que el momento más aguardado por su imperio, fuera desencadenado por las acciones, del salvador de la Sociedad de Almas ni más, ni menos. La noción rayaba lo irónico, si también se tenía en cuenta que Kurosaki era uno de sus descendientes.

Se erigió de su trono, este entonces comenzó a evaporarse en el aire.

—¿Vamos entonces? —El Emperador observó al hombre que le confirió la información.

—Señor, ¿A dónde?

Este era el momento ansiado, la orden que aguardaban, desde la recuperación de su conciencia y poderes. Nadie esperaría que fuera dicho de forma tan casual, así que la expresión del hombre era algo a contemplar.

—¿No es obvio? A la Sociedad de Almas.

Observó a los numerosos Quincy, que componían a la unidad del Daten. Estos permanecían en un silencio expectante; buscando el menor indicio, en sus palabras, de lo que serían las órdenes de movilización.

—No sé porque ha entrado a Hueco Mundo, pero si está peleando con Quilge, no podrá moverse por un rato.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, y luego de que se pronunció, salieron disparados en todas las direcciones, al oír la ansiada orden.

—Avísenles a los Stern Ritter. El Wandenreich invadirá la Sociedad de Almas.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. III

Adiós canon.

* * *

Bleach: Pertenece a Tite Kubo.

angeldragneel: No, la idea de hacer harem es muy _compleja_ por decirlo a la ligera. Si va haber una pareja en esta historia sera Ichigo y Bambietta. Y todavía estoy pensando en como escribir a esos dos sin que caigan en un nefasto ooc. Desde ya gracias por comentar.

* * *

No concebía que fuera tan rauda y llamativa la aparición del ejército enemigo.

El teniente de la Tercera División; Iduru Kira, observó el pilar de Reishi color azul que se manifestó hace meros instantes en los terrenos adyacentes a su escuadrón. Como consecuencia directa de este evento, las fuerzas del Seireitei se movilizaron hacia donde se hallaban estas singulares anomalías.

No podía diferir si las locaciones en las que dichos pilares hicieron presencia, correspondía a una táctica por parte de sus enemigos en la que habían señalado puntos estratégicos a atacar o solo había sido una jugada impuesta por el azar.

Junto a él, oficiales de su escuadrón y un miembro del Equipo de Investigación de Reishi aguardaban la inminente aparición de las fuerzas Quincy. Actuarían como la primera línea de defensa de la Tercera División; siendo Kira aquel que coordinará los movimientos ofensivos y defensivos, dado por poseer el rango más elevado entre sus compañeros con los que se hallaba. Al menos hasta el arribo del Capitán Otoribashi. Hasta entonces tendrían que resistir los embates de la ofensiva Quincy.

Mentiría si dijera que no se encontraba intranquilo. El lapso de tiempo transcurrido entre la declaración y los sucesos actuales se acortaba a un solo dia de diferencia. Dando poco tiempo para establecer los preparativos necesarios en situaciones de emergencia como esta.

Pero, ¿Quién no lo estaría?

Pronto sangre, gritos de agonía, miembros de Shinigamis cubrirán el sereno paisaje que era el Seireitei. La posible pérdida de camaradas tampoco servía para apaciguar aquellos negativos pensamientos que colmaban su mente. Kira ya le había visto el rostro a la muerte en diversas ocasiones. Desde sus tiempos en la Academia Shinō, hasta en su tiempo actual como teniente, durante el conflicto con Aizen. Aun así…

Había sobrevivido.

Ese pequeño recuerdo reafirmó su voluntad que amenazaba con tambalearse. No podía permitirse vacilar. Tenía un deber con el que cumplir. Tenía que confiar en su fuerza, en la de los capitanes, en la de sus camaradas.

Escucho los ruidos incesantes de las teclas provenientes de la tableta, objeto perteneciente al miembro del Equipo de Investigación.

A su espalda el especialista en Reishi intentaba analizar aquella densa estructura compuesta de partículas espirituales.

—¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar por un análisis? —cuestiono Iduru al analista de la Doceava División. El todavía no poseer una respuesta concreta sobre aquel pilar y quien se hallaba dentro, hacía más tediosa la espera.

—Lo siento, —dijo disculpándose sin mirar. Mientras intentaba resolver las fallas técnicas presentadas por el aparato —la densidad es tan alta que el dispositivo no está respondiendo correctamente.

Un suspiro exasperado abandonó sus labios labios. Intensificó el agarre de Wabisuke. En un momento tan álgido sus recursos tecnológicos fallaban. Era momentos como este que pensaba que el elevado presupuestos dado a la División Doce estaba siendo despilfarrado por el Capitán Kurotsuchi en una de sus locuras cotidianas. A su derecha sus oficiales remarcaban el tiempo que estaban demorando en aparecer sus enemigos, a lo que acotó que era un hecho que fueran Quincy.

—¡Hemos detectado un Reiatsu! —habló el analista súbitamente. —¡Concuerda con nuestra muestra en un noventa y tres porcientos!

—¡Es un Quincy! —los ojos de Iduru se abrieron en revelación.

Observó como una silueta comenzaba a avanzar hacia su posición. Los detalles cada vez más esclarecidos a medida que aquella figura abandonaba la estructura, revelando lo que parecía ser un hombre.

—Lo veo, ¡Ataquen! —Kira grito hacia sus subordinados. Decidido a no cederle la iniciativa a aquel Quincy.

Dio tres pasos al menos. Desde el pilar una ráfaga azulina salió disparada hacia él. Demasiado veloz para sus reflejos… Demasiado inesperado.

 _Se sintió más ligero que de costumbre…_

Observó levemente hacia su cuerpo, notando que el segmento derecho de este se hallaba ausente producto del ataque.

Su visión se tornó borrosa a medida que sus rodillas hacían contacto con el suelo. Sintió el metálico sabor de la sangre expandirse en su boca. Cada detalle de su entorno parecía más vivo que nunca en esos instantes de silencio que se hacían perpetuos en su mente. Escucho a la lejanía los gritos de pánico de sus oficiales al verlo en el estado que se hallaba.

El viento meció ligeramente su cabello trayendo consigo aromas que rememoraba a su infancia, sus padres, tiempos más sencillos para su persona. Recuerdos lejanos que añoraba felizmente, lejos de la intrincada vida que un miembro del Gotei Trece suele tener.

 _¿Por qué estaba aquí en primer lugar?_

Intento respirar, la acción se vio negada de seguro por la falta de un pulmón. Esta sensación de que embargaba su cuerpo traía consigo una extraña paz, una calidez que no se había permitido sentir en mucho tiempo.

Kira termino de caer, su vista se enfocó en el cielo azulino y las nubes que lo componían, cada detalle más claro a medida que más observaba. Sus sentidos regresaron levemente, observó algo borroso pasar encima suyo.

 _Ya no importa…_

Desconectado de la realidad y de la apremiante situación que transcurría a sus alrededores, el Vice-Capitán se permitió gozar una vez más del firmamento etéreo. Cualquier determinación que poseyó momentos antes se desvaneció a medida que la calidez irradiada por su pecho aumentaba y poseía al resto de su persona. Iduru decidió que el mejor cauce de acción para tomar seria disfrutar de esta paz que lo envolvía.

 _Sus ojos se cerraron._

* * *

Dentro de los vastos laberintos de estructuras forjadas bajo la manipulación de partículas espirituales que evocaban un estilo de arquitectura oriental, el sonido de acero contra acero acompañado por gritos de agonía, podían ser escuchados en toda la periferia de la ciudadela. El sereno firmamento que con sus pacíficos rayos de luz anaranjados bañaba la ciudad de las almas, no podía retratar un contraste más acertado para aquel que observe el inmenso cielo azul y fije su mirada en los acontecimientos que se estaban desenvolviendo en tierra.

Así eran los conflictos. Miles de hombres, mujeres, niños podían perecer bajo la más cálida brisa de verano. Las guerras no discriminaban y este conflicto no diferirá en ningún aspecto a los que sucedió.

El aroma de la sangre y muerte pronto se adueñaron del cálido aroma del Seireitei, que alguna vez se vio inundado por los aromas florales producto de las clases de _Ikebana_ de la Capitana Unohana. Las firmes y estables manos que se esmeraban en dar los mejores trazos con la más alta precisión y gracia en las clases de _Shodō_ del Capitán Kuchiki, verían sus manos oscilar de nervios frente al fallecimiento de amigos y familia.

 _Esa paz ya no tenía albergue._

Aquellos que se mantuvieran aferrándose a aquel estado de sosiego perpetuo alcanzado después de la batalla con Aizen se encontrarán con los helados brazos de la muerte por manos de sus enemigos.

* * *

El Grandmaster de los Stern Ritter; Jugram Haschwalth observó a los numerosos Shinigami retroceder varios metros frente a su presencia, una reacción desencadenada por el más puro instinto de supervivencia. Un accionar que carecía de sentido dado la abrumadora diferencia de poder que existía en él y ellos, y lo sencillo que sería recortar aquellas distancias recién tomadas.

 _Estaban atemorizados._

Contempló impávido el tímido verbal intento de detenerlo por parte del que era el Sexto Oficial de la División Trece. Fríos ojos azules se encontraron con un celeste asustadizo. Aquel Segador de Almas enfrente suyo estaba sudando profusamente; su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de temor. Podía notar la única y sola emoción que emanaba de su persona.

 _Miedo._

Crudo y gélido terror. Aquella sensación que ata tus pies al suelo y petrifica tus movimientos; haciendo de ti un cadáver más al final del dia. Su lenguaje corporal lo delataba, podía notar en cada leve movimiento del Shinigami la más pura sensación de terror creada por la inigualable brecha de poder entre ambos que le carcomía los huesos.

—Si me temes puedes salir corriendo. Puesto que para ustedes no tiene sentido dar ningún aviso. —habló Haschwalth recortando las distancias establecidas por su oponente.

—¡T-te dije que te detengas! —respondió el oficial. Finos dedos tambaleaban en la empuñadura de su Zanpakutō, dificultando la estabilidad de la espada.

La connotación derrotista por parte del Shinigami era palpable. Hablaba de detenerlo, de retrasarlo en lo más que pueda para aguardar la llegada de refuerzos más calificados para enfrentarlo, tal vez un teniente y definitivamente aguardaba a su capitán para socorrerlo. No hablaba de asesinarlo. Aquel oficial ya se sabía derrotado. El Stern Ritter ''B'' podía predecir con claridad el desenlace de su interacción con su ''oponente''.

Haschwalth prosiguió sus reflexiones sobre el delicado estado mental del Segador, y el porque había recurrido a aquellas palabras.

La respuesta dada era de lo más previsible que el Grandmaster podía aguardar por aquel sujeto.

Se abalanzó hacia él profiriendo un grito, no de audacia, era un grito que buscaba acallar aquella maraña de nervios que lo desbordaba. Un fugaz balanceo de su espada basto para finiquitar el asunto entre ambos. El frío acero espada se encontró con piel y músculos provenientes del Shinigami, la tibia sangre color carmesí baño el filo de su inmaculada arma salpicando en el frío pavimento del Seireitei.

El resultado de esta pequeña escaramuza estaba decidido desde el momento en que arribo y puso un pie en el grisáceo pavimento de concreto del Seireitei. No por diferencia de poder, aunque era un factor que inclinaba la balanza al consejero del Emperador del Wandenreich, sino por las vivencias que los dos ejércitos habían experimentado.

A su izquierda estaba el ejemplo perfecto de aquello. Los Shinigami restantes estaban paralizados al observar a su superior caer con tanta facilidad. Su inexperiencia en situaciones intrincadas como estas, podía resultar en un desenlace fatal para ellos. La confianza puesta en su oficial era tanta que, al verlo abatido en el suelo carente de conciencia, la simple tarea de abandonar la zona se les hizo imposible de llevar a cabo. El sentido común siempre dictaba que, en presencia de alguien de mayor calibre de poder, el retroceder y reagruparse era la táctica más favorable a llevar a cabo.

 _Habían perdido cualquier resolución de pelear por sus vidas._

Estaban desorientados como niños al perder a sus padres. Haschwalth podía ver que, si el no acababa con ellos, predecía que no lograrían sobrevivir al resto de la invasión que había comenzado de forma agresiva.

Los habían adoctrinado en un mundo donde la única amenaza latente para ellos eran Hollows. Criaturas carentes de conciencia y objetivos más allá su instinto y hambre de consumir almas para saciar el vacío de sus corazones. Seres espirituales que carecían de una estructura de mando organizada para representar una amenaza factible a su existencia cobijada bajo los muros de piedra espiritual del Seireitei.

 _Y ellos eran lo opuesto._

Esta guerra no se limitaba al motivo de venganza por los eventos que transcurrieron hace 200 años. Aunque no faltaria el Soldat o Stern Ritter que alzara la bandera de la revancha como justificación a sus actos. Para ponerlo de forma comprensible, esta guerra era para derribar el status quo impuesto a base de engaños y derramamiento de sangre creado por los Shinigami que gobernaba las tres dimensiones desde hace tiempos inmemorables. Y a diferencia de lo acontecido en la anterior guerra, esta vez no se ocultarían de regreso a las sombras.

 _Sería la gloria eterna o la aniquilación total de la raza Quincy._

* * *

Uno… Dos… Tres…

¿Cuántos habían sido ya?

Si bien Bazz-b no solía ponderar mucho sobre trivialidades como esas al considerarlas de poca utilidad, ya que si buscaba engrandecer su ego podía hallar infinidad de virtudes en las que apoyarse. Consideraba que resultaría bastante patético usar a estos Shinigami de bajo rango como pruebas de su poderío.

Eso hacía virar sus pensamientos hacia sus enemigos jurados de toda la vida. El número de bajas infringidas por él y el resto de los Stern Ritter hasta el momento vencían hasta el más optimista de los escenarios predichos por ellos.

No se había molestado en hacer una lectura exhaustiva al Daten para tener una noción básica sobre los niveles de poder que habitaban en estos lares, habiéndose decantado en hacer énfasis en leer sobre los rangos más poderosos de la Sociedad de Almas. Así que tal vez no debía de sorprenderse por su propio desencanto.

 _Tenía que darles crédito igual._

Los muy imbéciles sin importar que las probabilidades les sean tan desfavorables seguían intentando atacar. Los ejemplos para lo que sirvieron sus compañeros no lograban disuadirlos de elegir el peor desenlace posible.

 _Idiotas._

El Gotei Trece seguía una filosofía de combate admirable por no decir estúpida y anticuada a la hora de presentarse en un campo de batalla. Aunque tomándolo desde un punto de vista puramente racional, sus ''valientes'' acciones podrían ser catalogadas de suicidas.

Volteo ligeramente su cabeza y enfoco sus ojos en dirección hacia el este. Una presencia espiritual se aventuraba hacia donde se hallaba, dando escasos minutos antes del inevitable encuentro.

'' _Y siguen regresando por más.''_

El rastro espiritual fluctuaba de forma considerable en comparación con el Shinigami promedio con el que se topó hasta ahora. Pero era un rastro que no rivalizaba con el de un capitán. Aunque no muy aplicado en discernir las presiones espirituales de sus contrincantes, en una escala de poder imaginaria la presencia que se aventuraba podía ser atribuida a la de un teniente según su intuición.

Un muy breve repaso a la información conferida por los servicios de información del imperio horas antes del comienzo de la invasión le había proveído de información básica al respecto, más no así había servido de mucho. Los nombres, Zanpakutō y características físicas de los segundos oficiales del Gotei Trece las recordaba de forma enmarañada en su mente.

Salio rapidamente de sus cavilaciones al observar la llegada de su próxima oponente. Sus características físicas únicas entre las imágenes de los tenientes, delataba de quien se trataba. Su diminuta estatura había sido el factor que la había hecho sobresalir a sus ojos.

 _Parecía ser prácticamente una niña._

Rukia Kuchiki teniente del Escuadrón Trece, miembro de una de las casas nobles de la Sociedad de Almas. Entre la información descrita hablaba de su pro eficiencia con los encantamientos de Kido y su versatilidad a la hora de emplear su Zanpakuto, que resultaba ser un tipo de espada que centraba sus habilidades en el hielo. También como dato remarcable figuraba su victoria frente a uno de los Espada que sirvió en el pasado frente a Aizen y otros combates con Arrancar de menor nivel.

A pesar de ser una simple teniente, por ende, haciendo de ella una prioridad mínima en comparación con los capitanes, tenía un historial de enfrentamientos interesantes. Bazz-b esbozo una sonrisa de lado a lado, si bien el hecho de que no poseerá un Bankai podría ser un atenuante, ya que no había nada que robar de la Shinigami, por ende, haciendo de este combate una pérdida de tiempo. La idea de probar su Schrift: ''The Heat'' sobre su hielo aplacaba cualquier duda que pudiera poseer al respecto.

No es como que quedarán Shinigami en la zona. Su incursión en el área no solo se había traducido a pérdidas netamente humanas. El daño material que había infringido se había cobrado varios edificios del distrito en el que encontraba. Dejándolos en un estado prácticamente irreparable. Tendrían que demolerlo todo si algún día querrían volver a edificar por este sector.

'' _Bueno si es que queda alguien para el final de esta guerra…''_

Contempló el rejunte de escombros y polvos acumulados, provenientes de las estructuras adyacentes al área en la que se encontraba. Estructuras que en un pasado no muy lejano servían de oficinas administrativas para diversos trámites de carácter burocrático. Símbolos de la fuerza y supuesta invencibilidad que prevalecía dentro de los guerreros del Gotei Trece. Hoy en día cubiertos por la sangre y escombros productos de la contienda.

—Supongo que vienes a detenerme. —dijo el Stern Ritter ''H'' sonriendo de forma socarrona llevándose las manos a los bolsillos en una clara actitud de relajo. —Aunque no te hubieras molestado en venir hasta aquí, viendo el estado de tus compañeros… Dudo que logres hacer la diferencia. —hablo el Quincy señalando con su dedo índice a los cadáveres dispersados en el área.

—No te confíes Quincy. Si piensas que quedarás impune te equivocas. —su cuerpo se había tensado, sus pequeñas manos habían endurecido el agarre de la empuñadura. Cierto fastidio podía percibirse en su voz producto de su comentario.

Aquellos gélidos ojos que se posaban en él de forma temeraria podrían congelar el mismo sol con aquella intensidad. Habitaba una determinación palpable detrás de su mirada; determinación a vencerlo, algo carente en los Shinigami que se enfrentó. El prospecto de enfrentarla se le antojaba cada vez más tentador al recordar la poca oposición que tuvo. Su mueca sonriente se ensanchó a la espera de lo que sería un combate que recordaría.

—Espero ansioso. El hecho de que hables con ese grado de confianza dice mucho de ti teniente.

Al parecer las formalidades habían llegado a su fin puesto que próxima a ser rival había desenvainado su Zanpakutō. Giro su _katana_ hasta que la punta de esta quedó de frente al suelo, originándose durante el trayecto del giro un lazo de color blanco que decoraba la empuñadura. Lo que aparentaba ser la etapa preliminar de la liberación de aquella espada había llegado a su fin.

—Baila, _Sode no Shirayuki._

'' _Que comience el juego, niña.''_

* * *

Se estaba frustrando… Por decirlo de forma ligera.

Renji observó detalladamente al anciano Quincy frente a él. En sus manos dos pistolas de lo que deducía estaban formadas de Reishi le servían de instrumentos para el combate.

El sentimiento de frustración se originaba de la inhabilidad de sus anteriores ataques para provocarle daño al Quincy. Los segmentos metálicos que componían a Zabimaru en su estado Shikai habían sido capaces de conectar sus golpes repetidamente con el invasor. No había sacado ningún resultado óptimo.

'' _Diablos, ¿Qué es este tipo?''_

Cada vez que su arma arremetía contra la piel descubierta de su rival, Renji podía soslayar unas tenues marcas color negro de lo que parecía ser tinta. La presencia de esta anomalía se originaba a base de los impactos de su Zanpakutō.

Tras algunos ataques, el Vice-Capitán dedujo que aquellas marcas estaban incidiendo en su falta de éxito al atacar. El detalle pasó desapercibido al comienzo, pero a medida que el combate progresaba pudo llegar a lo que más o menos consideraba una respuesta apropiada.

Los Quincy poseían un método defensivo que le era foráneo a él. Un tipo de barrera interna que transformaba su piel básicamente en acero. En su mente el recuerdo de Ishida se hizo presente y como el adolescente no había hecho uso de algo similar durante la invasión de Hueco Mundo. Si esta misteriosa habilidad era algo que el resto del ejército invasor poseía o era una técnica reservada para algunos pocos como el anciano frente suyo, lo desconocía en su totalidad.

Aguardaba que el minucioso detalle hubiera sido descifrado por el resto de sus compañeros.

Entrecerró sus ojos y llevo su mirada al anciano que permanecía silencioso, el gesto era devuelto estoicamente por el Quincy. Su rival no había revelado mucho sobre las extensiones de sus habilidades, habiendo optado por una postura defensiva con ambas de sus pistolas. Furtivos ataques por aquí y por allá, pero nada determinante que quebrase el trabado estado de la batalla.

El Quincy desapareció súbitamente de su campo de visión, sorprendido al principio, sus reflejos hicieron virar su cuerpo hacia atrás, encontrándose con invasor apuntando directo hacia su pecho.

'' _¡Diablos, Diablos!''_

Sucesivos proyectiles abandonaron el arma del sujeto. Alzando su Zanpakutō lo más rápido posible, los colmillos de Zabimaru interceptaron los disparos a tiempo, sirviendo de escudo a Renji. El impacto provocó que el teniente retrocediera varios metros atrás impulsado también por su Shunpo.

Con el conocimiento recientemente obtenido por los ataques. El Shinigami sabía que aguardar si algunos de esos disparos le impactaran. La idea de abandonar el campo de batalla tan temprano era lo primera en su cabeza como parte de las consecuencias que previa para él.

Vivo o muerto era algo que el azar resolvería por su cuenta.

Los roles se intercambian al parecer. Siendo él, el que pasaba a la defensiva de momento. Suspiro y sus ojos se posaron en la empuñadura de su Zanpakutō. Repensando su estrategia, Renji había llegado a la conclusión de que su Shikai se quedaba corto en una batalla de este tipo de calibre.

'' _Podría utilizar mi Bankai…''_ pensó, no quería utilizarlo tan temprano en la invasión. El factor de que terminase sellado hacía que descarte la opción. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer para derrotarlo?

Sus habilidades hasta el momento se quedaban cortas a la hora de infringir un golpe critico de eso estaba consciente. Podía arriesgarlo todo en un solo golpe final. Superarlo a base de fuerza bruta y ponerle fin al asunto, sin dejarle tiempo al Quincy para que utilice cualquiera que sea el método de sellado.

Tendría que arriesgarse al parecer.

Preparando para liberar la fase final de su espada, Renji se detuvo al notar una familiar presencia espiritual que hacía su aparición en el campo de batalla. Volteandose junto al Quincy, su mirada se dirigió al dueño de esta.

—¡Capitán!

Byakuya camino hacia él. Su andar sereno y compuesto parecía como si la ocasión se debiera a cuestiones mundanas y no a que arribaba a un campo de batalla.

—No hay necesidad de mostrarles piedad Renji.

—No lo iba hacer —el Vice-Capitán lo observó extrañado. —De hecho, iba a utilizar mi Bankai para que-

—Entiendo tus intenciones, pero ibas a proceder de la forma incorrecta —habló el capitán de la Sexta División. Sus ojos ahora enfocados en el invasor. —Es un enemigo que sin el uso de nuestro Bankai no podemos derrotar ¿Correcto?

Renji asintió sin llegar a comprender la totalidad de la nueva estrategia diagramada por su superior.

—Somos dos contra uno. Liberare mi Bankai y cuando lo selle utiliza el tuyo para derrotarlo. Observa el método que utilizara y descifra una forma para romper con el sello. —sentenció Byakuya. Su mirada se dirigió hacia su teniente en busca de la confirmación a su estrategia.

—Lo haré capitán.

Con la confirmación de Renji. Sosteniendo la Zanpakutō por su empuñadura, Byakuya la dejó caer hacia abajo. La espada desapareció de vista dejando la impresión de haberse zambullido en agua.

— _Senbonzakura Kageyoshi._

Dos hileras de espadas empezaron a surgir alrededor de Byakuya. El siguiente paso del Bankai sería el más determinante, ya que su portador convertiría ambas hileras de espadas en cientos entre cientos de diminutas cuchillas con apariencia de flores de cerezo que flotaban al compás de la brisa.

Inofensivas en apariencia pero que resguardaban un mortífero poder ofensivo tras ellas.

La ansiada espera acabó súbitamente al ver como el Quincy sosteniendo un pequeño objeto ovalado que sustrajo de sus ropas provocaba la desintegración de Senbonzakura.

—Esto no es una técnica de sellado —habló Byakuya con tono pasmado —¡Mi Bankai ha sido robado!

* * *

—¡Hyorinmaru!

Äs Nödt continúo observado la reacción del capitán del Décimo Escuadrón. Una maliciosa sonrisa podía ser apreciada en el rostro de la pálida figura. El azorado estado emocional del Shinigami, debido a la pérdida del espíritu de su Zanpakutō.

'' _Pobre niño.''_

La información de que aparentemente ellos podían anular sus Bankai había llegado a oídos de los Shinigami. Aunque dicho informe carecía de su punto más sustancial.

El Wandenreich no tenía un método de sellado. El Wandenreich tenía un método de como _arrebatarlo_.

Esta mal interpretación de los hechos había llevado a varios capitanes a perder sus Bankai de forma temeraria. El erróneo concepto de que el supuesto ''sello'' podía ser destruido fue el factor determinante a tan arriesgada jugada que derivó en el desastre actual.

El capitán con apariencia de niño cuyo nombre, Äs Nödt recordaba como Hitsugaya Toshiro, ordenó a su teniente a informar al resto del Gotei Trece a no hacer uso de su liberación final. El método; un hechizo de Kido que el Stern Ritter recordaba citar en el Daten como Tentei Kuura. Una particular técnica que permite transmitir información a largo alcance a los objetos deseados.

Instrucciones de no utilizar el Bankai eran emitidas a toda prisa a aquellos capitanes afortunados. Aunque tal advertencia ya no sería determinante.

Robar la carta triunfal de los líderes de la Sociedad de Almas, había sido una fina estrategia diseñada por el Emperador Quincy. Era un golpe a la moral de los Shinigami. Perder dicho espíritu interior que reflejaba la propia alma del portador era un hecho que lograría desmoralizar hasta el más apático miembro del Gotei y una severa desventaja frente a los rangos de los Stern Ritter.

Aquellos Shinigami cautos que lograran surtir el robo inicial, verían sus chances de victoria severamente recortadas por el temor a perder lo.

'' _Brillante, simplemente brillante.''_

La furiosa mirada con la que el capitán lo escrutaba, podía revelar que el combate se reanudaría con prontitud. Era una pena para aquel Shinigami, las sorpresas relacionadas con su Bankai aún no acabarían para él.

Hitsugaya se abalanzo hacia el Quincy blandiendo su espada hacia arriba, dragones formados por hielo abandonaron el filo de la _katana_ apuntando hacia Äs Nödt **.** El uso desesperado de su Shikai probaba lo poco racional de sus acciones, siendo la furia el propulsor de estos actos.

El Stern Ritter ''F'' salto hacia atrás, aterrizando en el tejado de un edificio colindante. Su previa posición en tierra habiendo recibido el impacto del ataque, quedó reducida a un diminuto cráter. Lanzando dos de sus flechas con apariencia de pincho, estas impactaron a quemarropa a ambas criaturas heladas, destruyéndolas en el proceso. El agua que formaba a ambos dragones se diseminó en el aire cayendo hacia tierra. Dando la apariencia de que una escasa lluvia se estaba desarrollando en el área, empapando su uniforme en el proceso.

El momento de bajar el telón de este combate estaba arribando. El Quincy retiro el medallón, usado previamente, de su abrigo. Miradas descolocadas por parte del dúo Shinigami podían ser apreciadas por el Stern Ritter.

'' _Solo esperen queridos míos. Pronto ya verán.''_

Activando su medallón por segunda vez. Aunque el propósito difería de la primera ocasión. Äs Nödt comenzó a sentir la sensación de hielo expandirse a través de su cuerpo, atrapando su manos y pies. De sus hombros dos alas de hielo se formaron a la vez que una cola complementa la apariencia de dragón que emulaba el Bankai.

—Es un Bankai hermoso… Puedo comprender porque te sentías tan apegado a el capitán. —una tenue, áspera voz capaz de provocar escalofríos a al que la escuchase, podía ser oída por primera vez en la batalla, a medida que giraba su rostro para apreciar mejor su nueva forma.

Observó con gozo las incrédulas expresiones en el rostro de sus rivales: —Espero que estés listo capitán.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
